inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Trump Returns
Plot Donald Trump Returns And Steals The Trumptrix Again Charcters Ben Rook Azmuth Max Luhley Blukic Driba Duffy Villians Argit Jerret Donald Trump Sixsix Sevenseven Aliens Used By Ben Spidermonkey (Cameo) Ultimate Spidermonkey Upchuck Diamondvine Ampfibin Echo Echo (Cameo) Ultimate Echo Echo Aliens Used By Donald Trump TrumpSheeren TrumpStone Trumpsoaur Trump Wevil Triva Donald Trump Returns Sixsix And Sevenseven Are Destroyed In This Ep Ben learns That Argit Is Working With Jerret Transcript (Azmuth Is Packing Stuff Away When A Shadow Approches him) (The gang fly over To gavin Prime) Max Now Ben I Want u To Use The Bathroom When We get To gavin Prime Ben y I Dont Need To Use The Bathroom Max Ben U Dont Know how To Use It The Bathroom Ben No I Do Max Nah U Dont (Meanwhile The Trumpatrix Is In Stooridge A guy Comes In And grabs It) The Unknown guy finally The Trumptrix Is Mine (Turns out To Be Donald Trump) Donald Trump Its good To See This Again (The gang ArrViVe) rook Ahhhhhhh fresh Air Time To relax our Muscules Max Now y r We here Ben Ben IDK Max Ahhh Yes Donald Trump Tennyson Ben Donald Thumb Dint We lock U In Jail last Time Donald Trump oh No I Escaped Now Im going To Destroy galvin Prime Then Im going To Become President Of USA Again Now Watch My New Alien (Turns Into TrumpSheeren) LAUGHS Surridner The omnitrix To Me Tennyson And I Maybe Sper U Ben let Me have 5 Mins Of Thinking Time (Thinks For 5 Mins) Nah TrumpSheeren FOOL (Screams) CRASH CRASH CRASH (Ben Turns Into Spidermonkey And Then Ultimate Spidermonkey) USM Common TrumpSheeren Impressive But I Can go Any Alien Max Ben Wheres Azmuth USM Um I Think his In The Toliet Max kkk (looks In The Toliet) Cant Find him USM WELL THEN CHECK THE KITCHEN HE MIGHT BE COOKING SOMETHING IN THERE Max k (Meanwhile Jerret Is In his Base) Argit Master I Think Its Time Jerret Aggred Lets Join The Battle Argit Yes MAWAWAWAWAWAWA (USM Shoots Webs At Trump he Goes TrumpStone) TrumpStone After You Put Me In Jail Last Time Tennyson I Though of A Plan USM Not Another Zs'Skyar BS Story TrumpStone Fine By Me (Shoots USM He Turns Back) Ben Well That Worked Out TrumpStone Yes It Did Want More Ben Nah (Turns Into Upchuck) Upchuck BUT I WANNA EAT YA (Eats Donald Trump) Max Ben y Did U Eat Donald Stump Upchuck GRANDPA HIS A VILLIAN Max Wat his A friend Upchuck Villian Max Friend Upchuck foe Ben Grandpa he Wants The- (Vomits Donald Trump) Donald Trump BOY U WILL NOT STOP MY QUEST OF UNBEATABLE POWER WANT TO SEE WHERE UR PRESHUES GALVIN IS (Reviles Where Azmuth Is) MAWAWAWAWAWAWA Azmuth guys help me Ben ok Azmuth (Ben Turns Into Diamondvine And frees Azmuth) Donald Trump HAHAHAHA Whatts That going To Do Ben Not Much Donald Trump foolishh Child Ben Yeah really (Turns Into Ampfibin And Zaps Donald Trump he falls And Turns Into TrumpSoaur And Punches Ampfibin he Turns Back Ben Turns Into Echo Echo Then Ultimate Echo Echo) UEE hows This Sonic Boom CRASH CRASH CRASH UEE ha TumpSoaur Trump Turns Into Trump Weevill) UEE uh oh Trump Wevil fool (Trows Balls At UEE But he Does The Sonic Attack Again And TrumpWevill falls And Turns Back) UEE ha Jerret TENNYSON UEE huh Jerret DO U REMEMBER ME Max Who r U Jerret Ahhhh Magister Tennyson I return Max U Again Jerret Yes Its Me That fool Zurg failed he Was A Weakling I Am More Powerful Tennyson Azmuth Wat Do U Want Jerret To Concqer The Universe Ben U Wont get Away With It Jerret oh really Ben Well Zurg Dint Jerret Zurg Was Pathetic Ben Well So r U Jerret Bots Attack Em SixSix 7sutdyiktukruyi (SixSix Attacks Ben But Ben goes Eatell And Eats SixSix he Spits him out And SixSix Is Destroyed) SevenSeven sy yuctyte (Eatell Eats him 2 And Spits him out And SevenSeven Is Destroyed) Jerret ARGU Eatell got Any More Duds Jerret hump very Well Argit Common (Argit And Jerret leave) Max Tis Is Bad Donald Trump Wat About Me rook U r Under Arrest Donald Trump :( The End Category:Ben 10 Morons